


Letting Go

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M, Loki meets Bucky, Loki needs to relax, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had been working too much and Steve thinks he needs a night out to unwind.  Plus Bucky wants to get the measure of the new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the song inspired series. "Letting Go" was featured on Chris' latest Album which was released in October 2014. the Lyrics don't form part of the Story this time so I have put them at the beginning.
> 
> see the link below to hear the artist perform the song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBL_D9ZEKFk

Letting Go

_I can tell by your eyes you've had one of those days_  
_When nothing is easy everything is a strain_  
_The endless queues and traffic_  
_It always seems to be this way_

_I can tell by your face you need one of those nights_  
_To really go crazy, let the woman inside_  
_Come on out instead of hiding_  
_The way you have to everyday_  
_So now it's time to set her free again_

_I really love it when you lose control_  
_I really love it when you're letting go_  
_You're really laughing from your heart and soul_  
_It's a wonderful kind of a feeling_  
_It's the best kind of a feeling_  
_Just letting go_

_I can tell by your face you've had a terrible time_  
_Spending your day just hanging on the line_  
_Trying to talk to someone human_  
_Not a multi choice machine_

_So put on your makeup and your dancing shoes_  
_A kiss and a hug to get rid of the blues_  
_There is no point looking backwards_  
_'Cos it can only bring you down_  
_So let's go now and really hit the town_

_I really love it when you lose control_  
_I really love it when you're letting go_  
_You're really laughing from your heart and soul_  
_It's a wonderful night for the feeling_  
_It's the best time for the feeling_  
_Just letting go_

_What a wonderful night for the feeling_  
_It's the best time for the feeling_  
_Just letting go_

_You really love it when I take control_  
_You really love it when you're letting go_  
_You're really laughing from your heart and soul_  
_I really love it when you're letting go_  
_Letting go_

 

Loki open the front door and slammed it behind him, Steve was sitting on the couch running over some primary sketches he wanted to work on over the weekend. It was Saturday and for the 6th weekend in a row Loki had been working. Not that Steve minded too much. They had been together 3 months now and were both working hard.

SHIELD design had landed some big new contracts recently and Steve knew that they would be looking for project leads. Steve was keen to move up and getting just one of these projects would give him the step up he needed but it would be more work and extra hours both at the office and at home.

Loki on the other hand, was fixing the mess Thor left behind him.  While Thor was good at keeping both clients and suppliers sweet with his natural charm, he left a lot to be desired in teams of keeping everything organised and he never had the stomach to make hard decisions, like getting rid of bad contacts. Now Loki was back and had settled into the company, Odin wanted him running the day to day operations. Thor had moved to public relations, which suited him much better. Both men had to learn the ropes Odin had already made it clear that they would be running the company between them when he retired. So Loki had spent the past few weeks getting projects back on track and replacing suppliers and contractors who were unable to meet the demands.

Today’s trial had put Loki in a foul mood and he was later home than intended. These 6 day weeks were really starting show and he felt frustrated all the time. He dumped his bag and jacket on to the breakfast bar, grabbed a beer from the fridge and dropped onto the couch.

“Bad day.” Steve asked as he watched Loki drink the beer. Loki wasn’t much of a drinker so the fact that he even had one in his hand was a bad sign. Loki said nothing, just took another gulp from the bottle.

Steve continued to watch his boyfriend for a few minutes, before deciding on a plan of attack. “Right, up you get”

Loki scowled and refused to move. “I’ve just got home. Where do you get the idea I’m getting up again anytime soon?”

“Because I say so. Loki, when was the last time you went anywhere but work, this place or the house. I’m not that far off if I say 2 months ago, at least not while I’ve been around. You need to unwind and I am not taking no for an answer. I know Darcy and Jane are busy, but I’ll call Nat, to see what she and Clint are up to and Bucky is bound to be free, he’s been back for a week and you still haven’t met him yet.”

 

Bucky was the reason Steve was at Loki’s apartment. He was in town for a month before being redeployed this time as part of a peace keeping mission. There was no point renting anywhere and he didn’t want to stay at the local base so he come to stay in the house. The house was only 3 bedrooms, but when they were in college, they needed the extra person to cover Erik’s mortgage payments so Steve and Bucky had shared. When Nat moved in, it had been Jane and Darcy sharing. Of course when Jane moved out, everyone had full time work so they didn’t need to replace her. Plus it would mean bringing someone in from outside the group and that was never going to happen.

Bucky was sleeping on a cot in Steve’s room, which was fine during the week, it’s what they did every time Bucky was on leave, but Loki normally stayed over at weekends. Steve wasn’t keen on the apartment, it was a studio and a little cramped for two people but when the choices where this, sharing his room with two men who didn’t know each other or not spending any time alone with Loki for a month, there was only one option.

Loki groaned. Steve was right, there had been so much shit with the company that Loki had been unable to really switch off even with Steve. Very few people tried to tell Loki what to do. Thor and even his parents failed when he was determined against something. Steve, it seemed, not only knew when it was needed, he also made it sound like Loki could always refuse if he really wanted to. It made going along with him very easy.

So Loki let Steve drag him up from the couch and towards the bathroom for a shower, while he made the calls. Luckily everyone was free and Bucky was keen to meet Loki.  
15 minutes later Loki was ready, dressed in tight fitting black jeans and a bottle green button down shirt. Steve had already changed, he was wearing tan Chinos and a blue shirt. Having seen his boyfriend in those jeans, Steve nearly called back the guys to cancel, but he would never do that to Bucky.

Loki knew that look on Steve’s face and stretched up his arms, the shirt lifting slightly, so Steve got a glance of Loki’s abs. “Sure you don’t want to stay in, babe. We could do some coddling on the couch.”

“You couldn’t have suggested that before I made the calls. No, you need to get out of this apartment tonight. Nat, Clint and Bucky are meeting us a bar off Central Park and then we can go from there. Is there anyone you want to invite?” Steve asked.

Must of the people Loki knew were work related and he preferred to keep his social and work lives separate. The rest was now made up of Steve and the extended ‘family’ as well as well as Thor and his parents. The friends he had from college had mostly moved out of state, while he had been travelling and he didn’t really get on the with most of Thor friends. They had been the ones who outed him is school and he had never really forgiven them. So his friends were now really those he shared with Steve, something which surprisingly didn’t bother him that much.

“No, Thor is hanging out with that group of idiots again. I could really have used his help today as well, but……..”

“No work. You can tell me everything in the morning. Tonight I don’t want to hear another word about work, ok.” Steve phone buzzed. “The cab is here. Let’s go.”  
Steve headed out the door. Loki shook his head and followed, stopping only to lock the door behind him.

 

The bar was packed already. Steve and Loki spent 5 minutes searching until they spotted Nat’s red heir at one of the tables. Nat, Clint and Bucky were having an animated discussion and didn’t spot Loki and Steve until they sat down. Nat and Clint smiled at them both warmly. Bucky nodded to Steve and looked warily at Loki.

Steve got the introductions out of the way “Buck, this is Loki, be nice. Loki, Bucky. He hates James so call him that whenever he annoys you. Aww.”

Bucky had kicked Steve under the table. He reached out a hand to Loki, which the other man took. “Ignore him. You must be a saint to put up with him. It’s good to finally meet the guy this punk has been going on about in his emails. I must say you done a good job to get passed the girls. They have a vetting policy for guys and girls wanting to date us.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile. There was a warning in that last sentence and he guessed that he was being vetted this evening. Loki wondered what would happen if he failed. He certainly wasn’t given up Steve, no matter what his adopted family said.

Attention returned to the conversation Loki and Steve had interrupted. It would seem there was a disagreement as to their next destination. The group had never been the big party goers, even in college. Bucky was keen to investigate the new strip club, Amora’s that had just opened. Nat shut that down fast as Bucky and Clint was the only one who would get anything out of it.

Nat knew that the point of the evening was relaxation, so she suggested a club where she knew Clint knew the owner. SHIELD had done a lot on the interior graphics designs and she was sure he could get them in. Clint and Steve agreed, Loki was happy to go with the majority and Bucky knew when he was beaten.

 

Clint had worked his magic and an hour later, they were sat in a private booth in Falcon’s. The owner, Sam Wilson had been more than happy to put their names on the list, the work SHIELD (Clint) had done was great. The music was a good mixed of dance number, popular pop and some classic rock later in the evening. The atmosphere was electric and Loki could feel the tensions from the last few weeks being pushed to the back of his mind.

The group ordered a round of drinks, then Loki, Steve, Nat and Clint headed for the dance floor. Clint wasn’t that comfortable with the crowds, so he retreated back to the booth and Bucky joined in dancing with Natasha. Steve and Loki only had eyes for each other. They were discreet but there was no doubting it anyone there that they were a couple.

Natasha was the only one who could split them up and she was the only one who could match Loki’s grace on the dance floor so both Steve and Bucky decided to leave them to it for a few songs. Steve was happy to sit back and watch his boyfriend unwind and finally relax for the first time in weeks. He saw the tension slip from his face and let the music control his limbs.

“So that’s really Thor’s brother? I know you said he was adopted, but talk about chalk and cheese. How did his mom and dad get away with not telling him for so long?” Bucky asked. They had moved towards the bar, the only place in the club you could talk without shouting.

“We don’t talk about it much. He said that they never treated him any different, loved him and gave him everything they gave Thor. He spent a long time traveling to get to grips with it all and he wants to get on with his life now.” Answered Steve, all the while completely unable to keep his eyes off Loki.

“And when are you going to tell him you’re head over heels in love with him? Although how he doesn’t already know is beyond me.” Bucky continued, only just keeping the chuckle out of his voice.

Steve jerked his head towards Bucky. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Steve, I’ve known you since high school and I have never seen that look in your eyes before. Not even with Brock and you bent over backwards to keep that git happy. Now when are going to tell him?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. He hated sometimes how easily Bucky and the girls could read him, but then he could read them pretty well too so it went both ways. “I don’t know. I just want to be sure that’s all.”

Bucky could understand why Steve hesitated. The guy had been hurt so many times since he was a kid. It was part of the reason he held on to the girls and the house so tight. They were the first who proved he could depend on them. Bucky would always be there for him too but he had his army career which meant he couldn’t be around much. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Loki alone yet so he would reserve judgement till then.

 

Loki and Natasha came off the dance floor and the group shared another round of drinks. After some failed attempts at conversation, Natasha dragged Clint and Steve back up to dance, knowing that Bucky would want to talk to Loki. Loki had also been expecting this.

“You know you are all Steve writes about in his emails, right.” Bucky began.

“They must be really short. All I’m doing is working right now. I don’t know why he puts up with it, I just hope I can get things in order soon. I want to spend more time with him.” Loki replied. It was a better start than he had thought it would.

“Your a pair of workaholics, so he understands why you have to do it.  Look, I’m not his keeper and I’m not going to grill you, I’ll leave that to the girls. I just going to say that you ever want to break it off, do it clean. Steve has had more shit in his life than he deserves and he needs something good. I really hope that’s you, but don’t drag it out if you don’t feel the same.” Bucky wasn’t going to threaten, just give advice. If he was any judge, based on what he’s seen and heard for the girls, he thought Loki was just what Steve needed.

“He has something good. He has the girls and you, I just want to be part of that. I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Loki eyes drifted to the dance floor, where Steve was goofing around, doing air guitar to a rock classic.

Bucky nodded. Loki got the relationships that Steve already had in his life and clearly wasn’t threatened by them, unlike someone else he could think of. “Good, cause I like you and I would be more than happy to see you around for the next 40 years. Now I’m going to try and find the beautiful blond I spotted earlier. I’m not going to be the only one without a date tonight.”

Loki smiled to himself as Bucky got up and headed to one of the other booths and secretly wished him luck. the interrogation had been shorter then he expected, but then he guessed that Bucky had already had his information from the girls.  he learnt a lot about James Barnes and he was someone Loki felt he wanted to know better.  he had stuck by Steve for years and Loki was glad that he was a good man.

Loki eyes found Steve again. He got up to join him and was soon wrapped around his boyfriend. Steve was surprised but pulled Loki in for a kiss.

“Thanks for making me come out tonight. I really needed this.” Loki said close to Steve’s ear so he could be heard over the music.

Steve grinned with a glint in his eye. “I’m sure you can find ways to thank me later.”

Loki rolled his eyes. He was sure Steve was going to be the death of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
